


Hello Father, Hello Mother.

by MmbBlossom14



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, F/F, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Romance, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 11:19:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19700296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmbBlossom14/pseuds/MmbBlossom14
Summary: The Sisters of Quite Mercy took everything away from Betty Cooper. It took her life and even a life of one of her twins. As she fell pregnant there. She's only ever been with one person. So what happens when everyone is miles apart and her daughter looks for her birth parents?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collaboration with the phenomenonal @softbetts on tumblr

Betty Cooper escaped the Sisters of Quite Mercy five years ago. She was there for practically her whole life. The Cooper curse didn't excuse her because when she was sixteen she fell pregnant at the sisters. She had only ever been with one person. Her boyfriend Jughead Jones at the time.

How luck would have it she had twins. Both born naturally two gorgeous little girls that looked like one like Jughead the other like her. Both premature, Betty sat in the nursery of the sisters caring for them until she watched one of her twins die due to not getting a surgical procedure the sisters refused to give her.

Betty was heart broke. She lost one little girl of hers in that day. Consequently not, the sisters ripped her only daughter alive out of her hands and into a figures hand as the walked away with her child.

That was sixteen years ago. Now she's in her 30's living in the most on going city. She writes for a small online company. She keeps hidden, she never wants to be found. Most off all she lives in fear.

Jughead Jones is a writer and photographer in New York. He spends most of his time alone except for when his friends Veronica and Archie are over. The three of them have been really close since high school. It used to be the four of them until Betty Cooper, his girlfriend and Veronica and Archie’s best friend, went missing. 

Jughead was devastated. He spent the first year of her disappearance looking for her without any hope. She was gone. Ever since then Jughead has thought of her every day. He wondered if she was safe or even if she was still alive. 

He missed her. He always wondered what happened. She wasn’t just his girlfriend, she was his best friend.

He was currently at his book signing in New York. His second book hit shelves last month and this was the last stop on his tour. He was going to meet up with Veronica and Archie after for drinks.

The next person in line walked up and placed the book down. "To whom am I making this out to?" He asked as he began to sign.

"You're daughter."

“My daughter?”

"Elizabeth Cooper is my mother."

“Betty?.... but.... she went missing.”

"I was adopted. I'm actually a twin." She told him.

"What's your name?" He asked.

“My name is Ellie.”

"Ellie, she named you after my gran." Jughead whispered.“Is she.... do you know..... is Betty okay?”He added. 

"All I know is that I got kicked out of my abusive home. They said they wanted to send me back where I came from. Somewhere called the sisters." Ellie began to tear up.

Jughead stood up and gently held her hand. He let her sit in his chair as he signed the copies of the next people in line. When he was finished everyone was leaving and people were cleaning up. Jughead pulled Ellie in for a hug.

"Where's your sister?" He asked.

"She died when I was little still with mum. She had a heart condition and needed an operation she never got. I only know that because I've done some digging." She whispered.

Jughead held Ellie close and started to tear up. He’s a father. She looked like the spitting image of Betty only that she has his eyes.

"Where are you staying?" He asked.

"At a friend's house."

"Come with me and get some food we're meeting your auntie and uncle."

“Okay.” She whispered. 

Jughead grabbed his bag as they walked outside. They walked up to his bike. “Have you ever been on the back of a motorcycle before?” 

“No.” 

“Will you be okay?” 

“Yeah.” Ellie said. 

Jughead handed her his helmet as they got into the bike. “Hold on tight.” He said.

Ellie held on tight as Jughead drove to Archie's and Veronica's house. He was nervous and didn't know what to say but he knew they'll understand. They got there and Jughead knocked on the door. Veronica opened up the door to them with a shocked expression. She didn't ask any questions until they got inside.

“Explain.” Veronica said as they all sat on the couch. 

“I was at my book signing and she walked up to me. She told me to sign the book out to my daughter. This is Ellie..... me and Betty’s daughter..... we have no idea where Betty is and if she’s okay.”

"How do we know she's not just trying to get money out of you Jughead?" Veronica asked.

“Veronica, look at her. She’s a spitting image of Betty.” Veronica couldn't deny that she didn't but still she thought. Veronica just nodded. Jughead turned to Ellie. “You look so much like her.” He whispered.

"Oh." She whispered.

"Do you know where she is?" Archie asked.

"LA." Ellie whispered.

“I want to look for her.” Jughead said.

"I have her company phone number."

“Can I have it?” Jughead asked.

Ellie wrote it down and passed it to him. "How do you have that?" Veronica asked.

"I investigated my birth parents after doing a dna test." She whispered nervously.

"God she's exactly like you and B. The investigative duo."

“I’ll be right back.” Jughead said. He grabbed the number and went outside. Jughead turned on his phone and dialed the number, waiting nervously as the phone rang. The phone picked up straight away. "Hello, I'm Elizabeth Smith. How can I help you today do we have a meeting set up for an article?" She asked.

Jughead listened to her voice. It was the same. 

“Hello?” She said again when no one answered. 

“Um.... Hey..... this is Jughead Jones.”

"Sorry I think you have the wrong number." She said as she declined the call as she teared up.

Jughead was hurt by the fact that she did that but he also knew it was out of shock. He dialed the number again and she answered again.

"Betts." He whispered.

“I said you have the wrong number.” She whispered. 

“I just met Ellie.”

"Impossible." She uttered.

“She’s with me right now. She came to my book signing.”

"No they died." Betty cried.

From that awful day the sisters drugged Betty up on fizzle rocks and JJ telling her that both babies died. Alice told them to do that knowing full well that she would go looking for her daughter that survived being born at such a young age.

“One survived... she looks just like you, Betts.” He whispered. 

"Ellie and Juliet died." She whispered.

“Ellie is alive.”

Betty just ended the phone call. She couldn't listen to his voice anymore. Jughead sighed and put his phone away. He started to tear up as he sat on the floor.

He then suddenly got a text from an unknown number.

?: My boss was coming.

Jughead just ignored it. He knew it was Betty. He put his phone away and headed back inside.

B: are you in NYC? Is my mother in NYC? Can I see her?

Jughead didn’t see the messages. He sat on the couch next to Ellie. She was sat reading a book in the corner as she felt awkward. She didn't know what to do.

"So?" Archie asked.

"She's alive."

“You talked to her?” 

“Yep. She hung up on me twice.”

"She's probably in shock Jug." Archie told him.

"Probably but I miss her and I still love her."

“Then call her back!” Veronica said. 

“Nope.”

"Jug I love you but why?!" Veronica shouted.

He just shrugged. Veronica just stormed off to her bedroom tearing up. She misses her best friend. Archie ran in after her. He ended up comforting her whilst Jughead spoke to Ellie.

“I know you’re staying with your friend right now but do you want to stay at my home with me? I know it’s kind of weird for you right now because.... you know... I’m your dad and we just met. It’s weird for me too but I really want to get to know you.” He said.

"Okay." Ellie nodded. "Did you speak to mum?"

"I did."

“What happened?” 

“She hung up on me twice. She said that she was told that you died too. She had no idea you were alive.”

"Oh."

Ellie started to tear up. She his her face as she turned away. Jughead just hugged her as he looked at his phone and saw the message.

J: I live in NYC. I don’t know about your mother. You can see her. 

“She wants to meet you.” Jughead said.

"When?"

"I'll ask her." He told her.

J: when?

B: I'm driving to the airport now.

J: Here’s my address. 

Jughead texted her the address and put his phone away. Betty had nothing but apart from her phone charger, her credit card and her passport. She had gotten on the next flight to New York and would arrive in a few hours.

Meanwhile Jughead was taking Ellie home. They arrived at his house. It was a large house, unlike anything he lived in when he was younger since he grew up in the trailer park. He became successful from his books so he decided to buy a house he loved. 

Jughead showed her around and let her pick her room out of the many guest rooms he had. She chose the one next to the library he had. She messaged her friend and told her that she would meet up to get her suitcase.

She had came back from getting her belongings and just sat herself in the library getting lost in the hundreds of books he owned. Jughead sat through and looked at the photo book of images of Betty in it he kept of her. He couldn't believe that he was in the same town as he for so many years. Jughead sighed and put the pictures away. He was tearing up and he wiped away his tears. 

It began to get later and later. Jughead was sat in his office as Ellie was asleep on her room. He was on a well deserved coffee break when he heard a faint knock on the door. Jughead got up and went to answer it. He opened the door to see Betty Cooper standing in front of him shaking squeezing her fists together.

“Betty.... Hi....”

"Juggie." She whispered as she started to cry. She thought she was never going to be able to see him again. “Hey.” He whispered.

Betty didn't know what to say she just waved before wiping her tears. Jughead was tearing up too. They both just stood there awkwardly. Jughead was going into hug her when she coward away.

"Please don't hit me." She whispered.

“Hit you? I was going to hug you.” He said. “Just come inside.” He opened the door more for her as he walked into the living room. 

She walked inside and closed the door behind her."I'm so sorry Juggie. I know you would never do that... However, that's all the type of touching I've received." She whispered.

Jughead didn’t say anything. Betty sat on the couch and he sat in his chair."I should go this was a terrible idea. They can drag me back."Betty uttered in fear. 

“So what? That’s it? You’re just going to leave?”

"I don't know Juggie. I escaped five years ago and I hitched a ride to LA with rough men... I'm petrified that the sisters will take me back. They have eyes everywhere."

“The sister’s is a place for people 18 and younger. It’s been years. They’re not going to take you back. It’s a place for people who aren’t adults.”

"No they want me as a sister now." She uttered shaking.

“Then if you’re really that worried leave.”

"I can't." Betty whispered. "I have to know she's alive. I... I miss you too." Betty wiped her tears away as she promised herself no more tears.

“She’s sleeping in her room.”

"I can come tomorrow. I just have to find a women's shelter to sleep in. I quit my job once you told me she was alive." Betty got up and started to head to the door.

“Stay here. I have extra rooms.”Betty just nodded.“I’ll show you upstairs.”

Jughead showed her to a spare room and left her. Betty locked herself in the room and started to break down crying. Once she spent an hour crying her eyes out she pulled herself together.

At 4am Betty found the library. She found all their blue and gold articles and began to read them. Betty doesn't sleep properly anymore. The most she gets is three hours and survives on coffee for the rest. Betty sat there reading. She looked around the room and saw shelves and shelves of books. There was one shelf labeled ‘Betty’ it was filled with all of her favorite books.

Betty began to cry again. He really did that for her. Betty tiptoed around the house to go find him. She found his room at the end of the hallway. He was asleep in his bed. Betty missed his cute sleeping face. It always made her laugh softly because it was adorable. She was exhausted and sat on his bed trying not to wake him. She picked up is jumper and held it close to her.

She saw that he fell asleep with his beanie on and laughed softly. Even though he had his beanie on his hair, it was in his face. Betty gently moved it out his face and onto the desk. Betty looked at his sleeping face. He looked almost the same as he did in high school.

She gently grazed his cheek smiling, Jughead was a heavy sleeper so he stayed sound asleep. Betty gently placed her head on his chest. She promised herself it would only be for a couple of seconds but exhaustion took over her and she fell asleep on his chest like she did in high school.

The next morning Betty was awake first. She wanted to move but her mind wouldn't let her. So Jughead stored awake to a heavy weight on his chest.

“Betty?”

"Sorry." She whispered.

“It’s okay.”

"I couldn't sleep. I saw your library and read all our bg articles. I then noticed you had a book shelve for me." Betty smiled faintly. "I came to find you and you were a sleep. You're beanie was on you're face covering your noise. I moved it and then I just missed being close to you. I promisef myself it would be five seconds max and I just fell asleep." Betty nervously rambled.

“Betty.... it’s okay.”

Betty just nodded not saying a word. Jughead wrapped his arm around her. She was laying on top of him. She always would do that in high school and sleep on top of him. They were pressed close together and he wasn’t wearing a shirt. Betty just held him close as she cried silently. Jughead felt tears hit his chest.

“Don’t cry.” He whispered.

"I missed this... I dreamt of this so many times."

“Me too.”

"You don't understand." She whispered.

“What do you mean?”

"It's upsetting you don't want to hear it." Betty admitted.

“Tell me.” He held her closer.

"I tried to kill myself each year I was in there. I lay down dreaming about being in your arms and try die happy." She whispered ashamed of it.

“Oh Betts....” he whispered.

"I told you that it's upsetting."

“I spent the first year looking for you.” He whispered. “Everyone thought you were dead.” He whispered.

"I honestly wish I was dead than spending 20 years there."Jughead didn’t say anything."You didn't want to know that, sorry." She uttered.

“No..., it just makes me upset, that’s all.”

"It upsets me too."

“I’m sorry I didn’t rescue you. I didn’t know where you were.” He whispered. “I looked everywhere.”

"I sat at the window hoping you would come. Especially, when I found out I was pregnant." Betty sat up and held her wrist.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there.” He whispered.

"You couldn't be, I know that." Betty just hugged him. He just nodded.

Meanwhile, Ellie had just woken up and headed into her dad's room.“Hey Ellie.” Jughead said. Betty looked at her and started to tear up.

"Mum?"

“Ellie.” She whispered crying. Betty got off the bed and walked up to Ellie. She pulled her in for a hug.

"You're alive." Betty uttered.

“Yeah.” Ellie whispered.

"I'm moving here to protect you." Betty said. "I need a job and a house but I always have wanted to be your mother. Please understand I had no choice in the matter."

“I understand. You’re here now.” Ellie whispered. 

“Betty, you can live here.” Jughead said.

"Really? You want me here."

“Of course I do.”

"Okay then." Betty smiled as she kissed Ellie's head. "My gorgeous girl." Ellie just hugged Betty. Betty mouthed thank you to Jughead. "I love you El." She whispered.

“I love you too.”Ellie said.

Betty couldn't believe that this was actually happening. That she was holding her baby girl in her hands. She thought that she had died. Betty's heart filled with pure love and joy seeing Ellie standing in front of her.

Standing in Jughead’s house, being in his arms earier it also gave her hope. It gave her hope that maybe, just maybe they can try things again. Maybe just maybe they can be a proper family.

Betty wished that they still had a chance at a family. The sisters took everything away from her and she wished that they couldn't take this away from her. Having Ellie in front of her was a sign for her to stop hiding and start living her life again like she did at sixteen.


	2. Chapter 2

Betty's been in New York a week. She had her stuff shipped over. Sold her apartment. She was officially staying in New York. Betty hadn't seen any of her friends yet, all what she was doing was focusing on her relationship with her daughter.

Betty has been staying in Jughead’s guest bedroom. She kept thinking about how her and Jughead technically never broke up. She was currently laying in bed. She heard noises coming from downstairs. 

She got up and headed down there to see Ellie and Jughead making breakfast together. Betty couldn't help but smile. She opened her phone up and took a picture of them. She started an Instagram account as Ellie showed her how. Betty uploaded the photo with a sweet caption.

BCoop: breakfast might taste horrible but it was made with love.

Jughead and Ellie made pancakes. Ellie put them on the table while Jughead got out plates."Are they chocolate chip?" Betty asked.

“Half are and half aren’t.”

"Thank you." Betty smiled.

"No chocolate chips doesn't belong with pancakes unless it's chocolate spread." Ellie said plating her dish up.

“I’ll eat anything.” Jughead shrugged."He would, he ate V's cooking." Betty smiled laughing.

“V invites me over for dinner every couple weeks. I’ve eaten a lot of Veronica’s cooking.” He said. “It’s not bad.”

"It was terrible. She burnt pasta." Betty smiled.

“She’s gotten better.”

"I hope not as good as me." Betty pouted.

"Never." Jughead said.

"How can you burn pasta?" Ellie asked.

"She forgot to add water." They say in unison.

Ellie just laughed. Jughead sat down at the table and handed Betty some normal pancakes. "If you're ready V is doing a get together tonight?"Jughead asked.

“Really? I miss her.” 

“Yeah. Do you want to go?”

"Are you and El going?" She asked.

"Yes." Ellie said.

"Then I'll go." Betty smiled.

“Okay.”

After breakfast they all headed to get ready for the day. Betty smiled when she saw Jughead was wearing his serpent jacket. She gently touched it as he walked passed. Jughead went and sat on the couch. Betty sat on the opposite couch waiting for Ellie. Betty and Jughead just sat in silence. Betty was the first to break the silence. "You're not wearing your beanie." Betty smiled.

“Yeah.”

"Reminds me when we were alone in the trailer."

“We were alone in the trailer many times Betts.” He teased. Betty just laughed softly. "I know silly. I mean it's the only time where you had it off." She rolled her eyes. Betty moved closer to him. "I also enjoyed playing with it." She smirked.

Jughead just smiled. Betty just leaned her head on his shoulder as she waited for Ellie to come out. Ellie came out and Betty smiled her style sense was honestly half of hers and half of Jughead’s.

They all left the house and got into Jughead’s truck. Ellie put her head phones in as they drove to Veronica's. Betty smiled. They were the same headphones Jughead had in high school. He would always wear them in the hallways since he didn’t want to listen to the other students.

"You gave her them? I'm surprised they still work." Betty laughed.

"Actually Betts, fyi. That's what's the kids are saying apparently. They're new."

Betty just laughed softly. “You sound so old.” She teased. 

“I am old.” He teased.

"No you're not. You're still very sexy."Jughead just winked at her. Betty just smiled shaking her head. They finally pulled up to Veronica's. They all walked up and knocked on the front door. Veronica answered and burst into tears. She pulled Betty in for a hug."Hey V." Betty whispered.

"You're here." Veronica uttered.

"I am."

"Everyone is inside. Kev, Cher, Reg, Pea, Fangs and Arch."

Betty followed Jughead inside. Jughead went right to Pea and Fangs. 

Betty stayed with Veronica as she headed over to Reggie. Veronica and Archie broke up after college. She’s dating Reggie now and her and Archie are just friends even though Archie is still in love with her.

Cheryl also had a massive crush on Veronica and would flirt every chance she got. They did kiss once making Veronica confused.

Betty stayed close to Ellie as she was really overwhelmed. Betty didn't do well with her emotions. Betty and Ellie went to sit on the couch."It's like being transported back to high school B." Kevin smiled. "El is minni you."

"I am my own self with aspects of my beautiful and smart mother. As well with my brooding and intelligent father."

“Brooding is definitely the word to describe him.” Kevin teased.

"Thanks Kev, love you too." Jughead laughed.

Meanwhile, Veronica came to sit next to them as she handed them a drink. Cherly had just messaged her from across the room. Reggie sat next to Veronica and wrapped his arm around her. 

Archie glared at them with jealousy."El why don't you get something out of my clothing line? I have a few pieces in my bedroom. B you too." Veronica said as she had to get out the room.

The girls followed Veronica into her bedroom as Ellie's eyes lit up with all the gorgeous clothes ready to hit her line in the next collection.

Veronica pulled her phone out to see Cheryl's message.

C: hey

V: hey Cher. Everything okay?

C: just wanted to say that you look gorgeous.

V: you do too

C: I am quit hungry tho x

V: I ordered pizza

C: no for something your mum made.

V: Cher...

C: Ronniekins?

V: I’m dating Reggie.

C: I know but I'm more skilled. ;)

V: I don’t know if I’m into girls. I’m not going to cheat on Reg.

C: it's just a kiss Ron.

V: No. I’m with Reggie.

C: Ronnie baby but we've already kissed once.

V: Cheryl stop. I said no.

C: OK.

Cheryl went to the toilet and began to cry. Veronica have her signs all the way throughout high school that she liked her and now. Now this happens she was hurt. Veronica heard someone crying in the bathroom as Ellie and Betty went back to Jughead.

Veronica gently knocked on the door. Reggie walked over to her. “Hey babe.” He said.

"Hey." Veronica said.

“I doubt you care but Betty told me to let you know anyways. Archie just left.”

"Okay honey. I'm just checking up on Cher." Veronica said.“Okay.” He kissed her before walking away. 

Cheryl opened the door. She wiped her eyes before looking at her. "I'm going to leave too." She whispered.

“I’m sorry Cher. You’re one of my best friends. I’m sorry I hurt you.”

"You give me signals all the way throughout high school and you do now. We're in our 30s."Cheryl whispered crying.

“I don’t love you that way Cher. I love you as a friend.”

"Then why kiss me last week?" She asked.

“I don’t know.”

"I think you do." Cheryl said whispering in her ear. "You're scared to be you. A sexy bi woman."

“I’m figuring things out Cheryl! Stop trying to decide things for me!” Veronica stormed out of the bathroom. Cheryl ran after her and grabbed her hand. She pulled her into the bathroom locking them in. "Ronnie I'm sorry... I didn't mean to come across as that... It's just you're comfusing me. Why kiss me?" She asked.

"Because you looked like sin and I wanted to try kissing you."

“Okay.” 

“That doesn’t mean I’m bi Cheryl. I just wanted to try it. I’m figuring things out. And even if I was bi that doesn’t mean I have to date a girl right away. I can be bi and date a guy. I’m with Reggie. Can’t you just let me be happy?” Veronica whispered.

"I know. But V can I try something?" She asked.

“Tell me what it is first.”

"Just sit on my lap so I can hug you." Cheryl whispered.

“Just a hug?”

"Maybe a neck kiss?"

“Just a hug, Cher.”

"Okay."

Veronica sat on her lap as Cheryl hugged her. They stayed like that for a moment before Cheryl left.

Meanwhile, in the living room Jughead and Betty was sat down next to each other as Ellie was proving Reggie wrong.“She’s just like you, Jug. Always proving Reggie wrong.” Betty teased.

"You liked that though." Jughead smiled at her.

"Aww bughead is flirting." Fangs said.

“Bughead?” Jughead questioned. 

“Your ship name!” Kevin smiled.

"Oh great." Betty sighed. "People invested in my non existent love life."

“Non existent?” Jughead asked.

"Why?" Betty asked back. 

“Never mind.” He said. ‘Nonexistent’ he thought. Jughead began to lose hope on them fixing things.

Betty just looked over at him. She pulled out her phone to message him.

B: I don't want them messing this us.

Jughead didn’t check his phone. Betty just sighed and headed to V's bedroom. She needed to be away from everyone. A few minutes later Jughead replied. 

J: okay. 

Jughead was sitting scrolling through his phone. He had an incoming call from Archie.

"Hello?" He answered.

“Hey Jug.” Archie said. 

“Hey Arch. Everything okay?”

“No.”

"What's up?" Jughead asked.

"Hey Arch." Ellie shouted.

“I realized that nothing is going to happen with Ronnie and me. She’s moved on. She just sees me as a friend. I can’t see her again. It hurts too much. I decided I’m going to move to Chicago and go live with my parents until I can get a job and my own house.” Archie said.

"Oh, I'm going to miss you man. I really need you but I understand."

“I’ll visit you, B, and Ellie. I’ll miss you too Jug. Don’t tell Veronica about this, okay? I doubt she’ll even notice if I’m gone.”

"Oh... Su... Sure." Jughead tried not to sound upset. He's losing a brother.

“I’m leaving next week.” 

Jughead stayed on the phone with Archie for a few more minutes before hanging up. 

“What’s wrong Jug? You seem upset.” Veronica said.

Jughead knew he wasn’t supposed to tell her but maybe Veronica could fix this. He wasn’t sure if she felt that way towards Archie anymore but she deserves to know. “Archie is moving to Chicago.” Jughead said.

"Why?"

"He wants change." He lied.

"Excuse me a moment. I'm going to the shop for some more wine."  
That was an excuse to see Archie at his flat above a shop. “Okay.”

Veronica drove there and snuck up the stairs to his door. She knocked on it as loud as she could. Archie answered the door. “Veronica? What are you doing here?”

"Please don't leave Archiekins." She whispered.

“Jughead told you?”

"He knows I'll be moping and that isn't a good look on me."

“I’ve spent the last ten years moping, Veronica. Why should I stay?”

"Because... I love you." She whispered.

“As a friend.”

"No." Veronica shouted.

“You’re dating Reggie.” He said.

"I know but I've never stopped loving my Archiekins." Veronica smiled.

“Cheryl likes you.”

"I know, we talked. She's strickly in the friends zone." Veronica admitted.

“Oh.”

"What?" Veronica asked.

“Nothing.... I love you Veronica but you’re still with Reggie.”

"I know but don't go... Please." She whispered leaning in. "Fuck it I'm going to be such a hippocrite." Veronica said as she gently pecked his lips.

“Veronica....”

"I know." Veronica uttered.

“Fine.... I’ll stay. But you should go home.”

"In a minute." Veronica told him kissing him again. Archie kissed her back. Veronica wrapped her hands around his neck as she pulls him further towards her. Archie wrapped his arms around her waist. "Archiekins." She whispered.

“Ronnie?”

"Shut the door so I can kiss you properly." She ordered. Archie closed the door to his apartment and locked it. Veronica jumped on to him. "God have I thought about licking you up and licking you down when we go swimming." She moaned. Archie kissed her heartedly. "Come back to mine?"

“Okay.”

Meanwhile, back at Veronica's. Betty had came out to sit with Ellie again. Her anxiety keeps changing to different levels.

“You okay, Betts?” Jughead said.

"Nope." She whispered.

“Do you want to go home?”

"I'll be fine. I wish they would stop speaking about Riverdale." She said as she held his hands as hers were bleeding. Her head on his chest as Ellie and Kevin on a serious topic of the best drag queen.

“Come here.” Jughead said as he stood up. Betty followed after him as he took her to the bathroom. He opened up her hands and saw the fresh wounds. Jughead grabbed the first aid kit and gently started to clean and bandage them. When he finished he lifted them up to his lips and pressed a soft kiss to her hands.

"Thank you." She whispered. "I can't control it anymore."Jughead just nodded. Betty wiped his mouth as he had pizza sauce on it. Jughead just smiled faintly."Can we stay in here for a little longer?" She asked.

Jughead just nodded.

"Thank you for breakfast this morning."

“No problem.”

"It reminded me of Sundays when I slept over but only this time better." Betty told him.

“I remember that.” He smiled. “That’s when we finally had alone time.”

"We would just stay in bed."

“Yeah.” He smirked, remembering those days.

"That's when we probably convinced Ellie and Juliet." Betty smirked too but with tears forming. Jughead gently wiped away her tears.Betty lifted her shirt up to reveal her wrist. "I got this for her." It was a tattoo of Juliet's last heart beat. Jughead gently traced it with his finger. “I want one too.”

"Really?" Betty asked in shock.

“Yeah.”Betty nodded as she gently kissed his cheek.“I already have a lot of tattoos. A few of them are really special to me.”

"Like your serpent one." Betty said touching it. Jughead took off his shirt so he could show her his tattoos. He had a few ones that reminder her of all the good memories from high school. He showed her his arm. ‘Betty’ written in cursive was inked on his forearm. Betty traced it then at the end kissed it. She looked up at him and slowly kissed him. Betty was worried that she forgot how to kiss over the years. Jughead kissed her back. Betty smiled as she pulled away catching her breath. Jughead just smiled. Betty leaned into kiss him again when a knock on the door teared them apart. "I swear to god if you're having sex in there, you'll be clearing it up!" Veronica shouted.

Jughead opened the door to her. "Nope, no sex unfortunately. I was just using the first aid." Jughead told her.

Veronica instantly knew what he was saying and just nodded as she rushed them out of the bathroom.

"Dad can I have friends around next week?"

“Sure.” Jughead said. "Thanks." Ellie smiled.

"It's weird seeing Jug all dad a fied." Fangs teased.

"It's weird seeing you flirt." Ellie teased.

Betty lay her head back down on Jughead's chest intertwining their hands as Ellie sits at the other side leaning on him too. A few minutes later Archie and Veronica came back.“Hey babe.” Reggie said, pulling Veronica onto his lap.

"Hey."

Archie sat on the couch and sighed as he looked at Veronica and Reggie. Veronica just looked at his phone and messaged him.

V: I'm sorry.

A: it's okay Ronnie. Hopefully soon we can be together. 

V: soon. 

"Mum why does Arch look like a lost little puppy?"Ellie asked.

“He’s in love with V.” Betty whispered to her.

"Why is everyone in love with each other?"

“I don’t know, El. V and Arch we’re together for 6 years. They broke up after college though.”

"Oh." She whispered.

Everyone stayed a little longer until Betty, Jughead, Ellie, and Archie were ready to leave. Reggie was spending the night with Veronica. Jughead ordered pizza on the way home. They were all sat in the living room as a family.

They watched movies while they ate. When they were finished it was getting late and Ellie headed up to bed."Night gorgeous." Betty smiled.

"Night Babs." Jughead said.

Ellie hugged them one by one and said goodnight. She headed to her room leaving Betty and Jughead alone. Betty smiled at Jughead. "Do you want a coffee?" She asked.

Betty smiled at Jughead. "Do you want a coffee?" She asked.

“Sure.”

Betty headed into the kitchen and made her favourite coffee. She made herself a tea before handing him it.

"There you go baby." She whispered.

“Thank you.”

"Can I sleep with you tonight?"

“Of course.” He smiled faintly.

"Great." Betty sat across from him. They just sat in awkward silence."So your book?"

“What about it?”

"I read it before you called." She whispered.

“What did you think?”

"I cried."He just nodded slightly."You wrote about me."

“Yeah.”

"Why?" She asked.

“Because I love you.” He whispered.

"I love you too Juggie."Jughead just smiled faintly. Betty laid her head on his and smiled widely. "Let's go to bed." She smiled.

“Okay.”

Betty and Jughead headed to his bedroom. Betty hasn't slept she woukf sneak into Ellie's room and sleep on the floor each night. Jughead took off his beanie and put it on his small table next to his bed. Betty stripped down to her underwear. Jughead did the same before climbing into bed. Betty leaned over the bed and picked up the top he took off. She threw it on herself before leaning on his chest. Jughead wrapped his arms around her.

“Goodnight Betts.” He whispered.

"No not yet." She whispered.

"I just want to look at you for a little bit. What was your favourite part of writing?"She asked.

“I don’t know. I just love writing in general but I loved looking back at our old memories to help me write.”

"I wrote a journal at the sisters. They're all on their way from my old place." Betty shrugged. Jughead just hugged her."You can read them if you want? I have a job interview next week for a teacher." She whispered.

"I would love to. You would be an amazing teacher."

Betty just smiled as she yawned. Betty began to fell asleep as she was exhausted from seeing everyone. Betty couldn't believe that everything was finally beginning to feel like again. Maybe with some time it could feel like home again?


	3. Chapter 3

A few weeks have passed and Betty received the job. Her and Jughead have been steady. Ellie loves her parents so much. Ellie is a lesbian but is afraid to come out to her parents. She knows they’ll be okay with it but she’s still nervous. 

She decided to tell them. They were all sitting on the couches."Mum would you come to pride with me?" She asked.

“Pride?” 

“I’m a lesbian.” Ellie said quietly. 

Betty got up and hugged her. “I would love to go with you.”

For the first time she felt accepted. In her adoptive home they didn't accept her and kicked her out.

"Hey, what about me? I love a good pride."

Ellie smiled. “You can come too, dad.”

"We'll ask Kev and Fangs to come."Ellie just smiled. 

She got a text from her best friend Ava. Ellie has always had a crush on her but Ava has a boyfriend. 

A: did you tell them? How did it go?

E: it went good. Come around?

A: I’ll be over soon x

E: Great x

Ten minutes later Ava was knocking on the front door. Jughead opened it up and showed her to Ellie.“Hey El.” Ava smiled. "Hey Av." Ellie hugged her. Ava and Ellie went upstairs to Ellie’s room. They put a movie on watching 27 dresses.

Ava plopped down on Ellie’s bed. She was wearing thigh high boots, a purple plaid skirt, and a see through mesh shirt with a black bra. She was always experimenting with her style. “My feet hurt.” She complained. “I walked all the way here in heels.”

"Take them off." Ava took off her boots and laid next to Ellie on the bed. Ellie picked her legs up and started to massage her feet.“Thank you, El.” She rested her head on her shoulder.

"It's okay." Ellie smiled. Ava just smiled at her."Do they feel better?" She asked.“Yeah.”Ellie stopped as she pressed a kiss to her cheek. Ava cuddled up next to her as they watched the movie.

Ellie decided she try flirt with her before tea. Ellie decided she try flirt with her before tea. Ellie knew Ava had a boyfriend but it didn’t stop her from falling for her."Did it burn?" She asked.

"Did what burn?" 

"You, from crawling up from hell because you're hot." Ellie blushed.

“Did you just use a pickup line on me?” Ava smiled and giggled.

"Maybe." She pouted. Ava just smiled."That was bad." Ellie mumbled.

“It was cute.”

"It shouldn't be cute." Ellie pouted.

“Then What should it be?”

"Hot."

“It was a little hot.” She teased.

"Good. I know I'm not sexy." Ellie whispered.

“Ellie! Don’t you dare say that! You’re beautiful and amazing and extremely sexy!”

"No I'm not. I mean look at you Ava. You are stunning, sexy and smart. I mean you have gorgeous pair of boobs and god."

“Have you even seen yourself El? You are so fucking sexy.”

"No I obviously haven't."

“I’m serious El. You’re stunning.”

"Obviously not because I'm single." She whispered.

“Any girl would be lucky to have you.”

"Obviously not." Ellie said.

“Stop being mean to my best friend or I’ll kick your ass.” Ava teased.

"You'll be kicking my ass then."

“Come here.” Ava said. She grabbed Ellie’s hand and pulled her to the other side of the room at her mirror. “Look at you! You’re so fucking beautiful!”

"Fine." Ellie smiled faintly. “There’s that smile.” Ava smiled. Ellie rolled her eyes. Ava just smiled."But why am I not kissable?"Ellie asked.

“Wait.... you’ve never kissed anyone?”

"Nope. I'm sixteen and I've never been kissed." Ellie chucked herself on her bed. Ava sat next to her."It's stupid I know."

“It’s not stupid. I never kissed anyone before Thomas.”

"Well Tom's a dick." You could here the jealous tone in her voice. "I mean he kisses girls at parties in front of you."

She saw Ava start to tear up. She got up and went to put her boots back on. “I’m going home.” She whispered.

"No Ava don't! I'm sorry."Ellie held her hand.“No, El. I’m going home.” She stood up and grabbed her purse. Ellie stood up and grabbed her. She pulled her face into her hands as she gently kissed him. Ava pulled away. “I’m going home, Ellie.”

"Fuck!" Ellie shouted.

Ellie stormed out and locked herself in the library. Ava ran downstairs and left the house. 

Betty and Jughead noticed and went to check on Ellie. They knocked on the door hoping she'd open it.

"No go away!"

"Please El." They said.

"No!"

"We're here when you want to talk." They said as they walked away. "I'm guessing she told her that she liked her."

Ellie didn’t say anything. She kept herself locked in the library. They walked outside to the garden as Betty slowly intertwined their hands. Betty and Jughead sat on the porch swing."I really hope she's okay." Betty whispered.

"She's our daughter. She will be because you always were."Betty just smiled. 

“There’s a pride parade tomorrow in the city. We can take her to it.”

"She's love that. We'll suprise her." Betty told him.

"That's a good idea."

Betty and Jughead hadn't spoken about what they are. At this point they're co parents who flirt."She's love that. We'll suprise her." Betty told him.

"That's a good idea."

Betty and Jughead hadn't spoken about what they are. At this point they're co parents who flirt. They haven’t talked about the kiss at Veronica’s place either. Betty decided to bring it up tomorrow.

~~~~~

They next morning Betty and Jughead came into Ellie’s room to wake her up and surprise her. They woke her up and gave her a pride flag. At first she was confused but then understood. She jumped up to get ready.

She wanted to text Ava and tell her about it but she knew Ava was upset with her. She decided to message her anyway.

E: pride?

A: you’re going?

E: yes and I would love to go with you and my parents.

A: I’m spending the day with Tom.

Ellie saw the reply and began to tear up. She put her phone away and went to her parents. They decided to get the tram into pride. Once they got there the atmosphere was amazing. Ellie couldn’t stop smiling. 

Another girl with a lesbian flag walked up to her. “Hey.” She smiled.

"Hey." Ellie smiled.

In the background Kevin and Betty was freaking out. Fangs was just smiling at his friend. He's liked him since high school.

"How long have you been out?" The girls asked.

“To my friends.... a while. I just told my parents yesterday.” Ellie said. “What about you?” 

“I came out yesterday.” She said. “I’m Olivia.”

"That's amazing. You're so stunning." Ellie said.

“So are you... and I mean like.... really beautiful.”

"Do you want to go around together?" Ellie asked holding her hand out.“I’d love to.” She said holding her hand.

Ellie went out of her parents view but it was fine she had their number. Fangs tapped Kevin's shoulder and pulled him by his braces and kissed him. Kevin kissed him back. "Happy pride." Kevin smiled and kissed him again. 

Ellie and Olivia spent the day walking around together. They got to know each other. Olivia pulled Ellie off to the side and kissed her. Ellie was shocked but kissed her back.

"Do you want to come to mine?" Ellie asked.

“I would love to.” 

Ellie turned around and saw Ava carrying a pansexual flag. She saw Ava burst into tears and run off. Ellie was so confused she had to run after her.

"Liv can you come around another day? I just realised my uncles are staying over." She lied.

"Sure."

Ellie nodded before running to Ava. She saw Ava sitting on a bench and crying. All Ellie did was pull her into a hug.“I lied. I wasn’t spending the day with Thomas. I dumped him last night.... after what you said....I’ve been keeping a secret, El.... I’m pansexual.”

"You're perfect." Ellie smiled.

“I shouldn’t have came.” She whispered. “I just wanted to surprise you.”

"No stop. Have you ever been with a girl before?" She asked.

"I've done things."

"Maybe we could experiment together?"Ellie whispered.“I just saw you kissing another girl, El.” She whispered, wiping away her tears."I love you,Ava. I've been waiting for you."

“I love you Ellie.”

"Come back to mine, I've found some toys I've hid from my parents." Ellie smiled. "Because I do want to taste you."

Ava touched her face before pulling her in for a kiss."Mmm let's go so I can explore you."Ava held her hand as they got up to leave.

Meanwhile in a cafe out of the way Betty and Jughead sat ordering food.“I’m starving.” Jughead complained.

"Typical." Betty teased.Jughead just smiled."Juggie?"

"Yes."

"What did that kiss mean?" She asked.

“I don’t know.... I don’t regret it.”

"Good to know." Betty smiled as she messed with the necklace he got her in high school. Jughead just smiled faintly."Jug we sleep together now. What does it mean? I mean because we technically didn't break up."

“I don’t know, Betts.”

Betty just nodded as she glanced away. The sister were right nobody wants her. She excused herself to the bathroom to cry. Jughead sat waiting for her. When Betty came back it was visible that she cried.

“Betty? Are you okay?” Betty just nodded as she began to eat. Jughead just nodded. 

Meanwhile Ava and Ellie just got back to the house. Ellie picked up Ava to her room and placed her on the bed. She asked for concent before pulling her knickers down and her skirt up.

"Can I fuck you?"

"Yes I have a strap on I brought it in my bag. Tom bought it as a joke gift."

“Did you think this was going to happen?” Ellie teased. 

“I hoped.”

"I'm glad you did."

Ellie lowered herself and teasingly liked her folds. Ava moaned slightly and kissed her. Ellie continued to work her through. It's the best feeling ever. She was finally able to be herself. She just wished her parents wouldn't come home so soon.

"Jug I should move out."

“Move out?”

"Yes. Somedays were fine and others were awkward. I hate that because I love you still and it hurts knowing the sisters took you away from me as you can't look at me without wanting to cry." Betty tried explaining as she began to piece her hands.

“Betty.... calm down.... listen to me.”Betty just looked at him waiting for him to carry on.“I love you Betty. Don’t move out. Our daughter lives there too. She wants you there.”

"Then why can't you look at me and not want to cry?"She asked brokenly.

“Betty you disappeared! No one knew where you were. It broke me. And now you’re here, alive, and you never called me to tell me you were okay when you escaped.”

"Because I saw photos of you and Toni together kissing looking all happy. I thought you moved on. I never left and I never broke you. I broke myself because my mum thought I needed the sisters help!" Betty snapped.

Jughead didn’t say anything. Betty got up and left. She decided to stay in a hotel for the night. Jughead sighed and went to go find Kevin and Fangs. Fangs and Kevin was still at the parade. They were currently sharing kisses listening to the music.

Jughead decided to go home. The drive home was quite without Betty's singing. He got home to find Ellie and Ava watching a movie in the living room. He decided to go to his office and work. When Jughead left the room Ava sat on Ellie’s lap. Ellie smiled and kissed her.

"Be my girlfriend?"

"Of course."

Meanwhile, Jughead was in his room and called Betty. He wanted her home. She ignored the call. 

He called her again. Betty answered that time.

"I get it Jughead! The sisters were right."

“No.... please come home. Please.”

"No! It hurts too much Jughead. The sisters are right. I'm at the airport going back. I can't take the outside world any more." Betty said before she ended the call.

Jughead grabbed his keys to his bike and his jacket. He quickly ran outside. Jughead got on his bike. It’s was pouring rain outside. 

He drove as fast as he could to the airport. Once he got there he looked everywhere for her. He tried ringing her but no answer. He looked at the board for the Riverdale flight.

~Flight to Riverdale, just took off.~

“Fuck!”

Jughead drove back home crying. He's just lost her again. He couldn't lose her. Jughead refused to lose her but it looked like she didn't want to stay with her family. What was he supposed to do? How could he tell Ellie that the sisters brain washed her and they'd lost her? How could he get her back? How could have this have happened again? What would he do now? Was this the end?


	4. Chapter 4

Betty lost all contact with everyone. She became a sister. She misses her daughter so much. This is all she knew all her life and its all she's ever going to know. Jughead has been planning for a year on how to get her out.

Jughead was currently sitting in his room looking at old photos. He couldn’t help but cry. He was currently waiting for Ellie to get ready so they could fly down to Riverdale. They would be staying with his dad at the trailer.

Jughead put on his serpent jacket and brought his things downstairs. Ellie could see he was trying to hide how sad he was. Ellie missed her too she felt so empty without not having her there. Something felt odd and it didn't settle right.

They drove to the airport and boarded the plane. It was only a one hour flight."Dad I'm scared." She whispered.

“So am I, El.”

"What should we expect?" She asked.

“I don’t know.”

Ellie just nodded as she looked away. This past year has been hell on her. All she wanted was her mother.

“I miss her too.” Jughead whispered. “That night when I left to go to the airport.... I was going to tell her that I love her and want to be with her. But she was gone.”

"I hate that place." Is all Ellie could utter before crying.

Jughead pulled her in for a hug. He held her close the whole flight there. Once they landed they felt the atmosphere and mood changed. It became more dark and heavier.

They left the airport and waited for FP to come get them. It wasn't long before Fp came and picked them up. Jughead nor Ellie spoke a word. They were too filled with dread.

Fp drove them to the trailer park,as they got there Jughead got on his dad's bike. He doesn't want to waste any more time. Ellie grabbed a helmet and got on the back of the bike. They drove through the melloncolly streets of Riverdale to arrive at the place that destroy lives worse than prison.

“Ellie.... I need you to be careful, okay? Stay behind. This isn’t the first time I’ve tried to help someone get out of this hell hole. I need you to be safe. You can be on lookout.”Jughead said.

"But Mum's in there!"

"Ellie Forsythia Jones." He gave her a warning look. "Fine."She sighed.

“Stay close to the front entrance okay? I’m going in.” He said as he took off his beanie. He pulled his switchblade out of the pocket of his serpent jacket.

Ellie nodded as she began look out. Jughead entered the building of hell. He hated this place, it destroyed a sweet women he loved and cared for dearly.

Jughead headed for Polly's old room. He had a funny feeling that she'd be there. She would always tell him that it gave her a sense of home in an ironic way as she felt close to her sister.

He saw her sitting on the bed in there. Jughead quickly walked in and locked the door behind him. He then pulled down the shade so no one could see in through the window of the front door.

He grabbed the letter off the side as his tried to hold it still but he just couldn't. As he saw her he tried shaking her awake. Betty was frozen to the touch. Jughead began to panic and do CPR.

"Please baby... Please Betts...no... No... Come on." Jughead cried with each compression. Half an hour went by and he knew he should stop. He looked around the room to find JJ and fizzle rocks and a letter. He saw signs of physical struggle and his heart sank deeper.

“Fuck..... no.... no.... no!” He sobbed. He was shaking uncontrollably. He shoved the letter in his pocket. “Oh baby....” he sobbed. “I’m so sorry. This is my fault. I didn’t stop you in time... we would’ve been at home safe but now.... now... you’re gone. I love you baby.... I love you so much.... we’ll never get that happy ending we always talked about.... we were so close.... this is my fault.” He cried.

He didn't want to leave her but their daughter was outside. How could he leave her? Jughead just laid next to her crying holding her close. He kissed her cold lips and gently took the necklace off so Ellie could have it.

Jughead ran back outside tears streaming down his face as he saw Ellie. He refused to tell her anything until they were at the trailer.

“Dad.... where’s mom?.... why isn’t she here?.... Dad!” 

“She’s gone El.” He whispered.

“Gone?” She whispered, starting to cry. 

“Yeah.” He whispered.

"What do you mean?" Ellie asked crying.

"Let's just read these letters okay?"

"Okay?" She whispered shaking.

~Dear El,

I love you so much. I'm writing these letters because I'm terrified. I've been helping young girls escape this horror. I've finally been caught after a year.

I know I have a punishment coming. That's okay because I stopped this torture for 100 girls. Each day I wish I could call you or hug you. You're my pure joy and my light in all this darkness. You and Juliet always have been.

I've left you in good hands of your father. I love you so much and remember I love him too. I need you to promise me that you'll live your life to the fullest. I need you to do that for me and your sister. I need you to find that one love that is the one. I did but I couldn't hold on.

I need you to look after your dad for me. Make sure he's happy and moves on. I need you to know that I'm sorry for being selfish and leaving. I need you to know that this punishment is the escape I probably need. Don't worry about me, I am not alone. I'm with Juliet now and we'll be guiding you.

I love you always and forever sweetheart.

Lots of love,  
Mum ~

Ellie cried and hugged Jughead. He held her close. He then opened his letter up from her. He just looked at his dad.

"I can't." He cried.

"Hey, you can." Fp said as he joined the hug. "Can you read it?"

"Sure." Fp nodded.

~Dear Juggie,

You probably found me at the end of my punishment. You've probably read Els letter too. I am so sorry Juggie, if I was here I thought I do a good thing. I thought that it will make me feel better so I could finally be able to live my life with my family.

Jughead I can't apologise enough. It will be unfair of me to say this but I love you. I always have and at least I died knowing I had been loved by the one.

Take care of her for me. Take care of everyone for me. Take care of yourself for me. No drinking, please for Ellie's sake.

Just know that I didn't give up without a fight but they probably won if you're reading this. I'm so sorry. But Juggie promise me you will morn me then move on. You deserve love. More love than I could ever have given you. Be the father I know you are and don't forget I will always be here in spirit.

I will always love you. In unity there's strength baby. Remember that for Ellie. I love you and always will.

Lots of love,  
Betts. ~

Jughead was sobbing. He’s never been one to cry that much but he felt like his heart had been ripped out of his chest. He has always loved her. They had children together but only one survived. Why was the word such a cruel place? He held onto his daughter tighter.

One good thing came into his life followed by another but as luck would have it or wouldn't. This bad thing came chasing after it. His love was now gone into this void. She never died happy but she died alone and murdered.

How unfair is this cruel world? His daughter walked into his life saying hello father and now has to say goodbye mother, rest in peace my sweet angel.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collaboration with the phenomenonal @softbetts on tumblr. She's an amazing person and I love writing with her.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading our fic. We put so much heart and soul to each fix we do together.


End file.
